Cozy Powell
Cozy Powell, actually Colin Flooks ( Cirencester, December 29 1947 - Bristol , April 5 1998 ) was regarded as one of England's best hard rock drummer, he was known for his "heavy-hitting style." Contents * 1 Biography * 2 Death * 3 Cozy's drum kits * 4 Cooperation * 5 Cozy's discography Biography Born in Cirencester, Powell began his music career at The Sorcerers in 1965 . From 1971 he was the drummer for two albums with the Jeff Beck Group. Before he went solo, he formed the band Bedlam . His solo single Dance with the devil reached third place in the UK charts in 1973 . Two other top 20 singles there would follow the band Cozy Powell's Hammer. The following year Powell reached the headlines when he appeared in the BBC children's TV show Record Breakers where he set a world record as the world's fastest drummer live on television. In 1976 Powell joined Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow , the band with which he is probably most associated. In 1980 , when Led Zeppelin drummer John Bonham died, Powell was the band seen as a possible successor to Bonham. However they decided to part ways. On August 16 1980 Rainbow was the headliner of the first ever Monsters of Rock festival at Castle Donington , England. Following the success of this festival (which in turn gave rise to the success of Rainbows already in 1979 stemming album Down to Earth and its singles Since You Been Gone and All Night Long), Powell got together with singer Graham Bonnet in Rainbow to collaborate on Bonnets new project calledGraham Bonnet & the Hooligans , with single Night Games (1981). Powell then played with several big bands - Michael Schenker Group from 1981 to 1982, Whitesnake from 1982 to 1984, then with Keith Emersonand Greg Lake in 1986 and Gary Moore in 1989, Black Sabbath from 1989 to 1991 and again from 1993 to 1995 . Along with Neil Murray (ex-member of Cozy Powell's band Hammer , Whitesnake, Gary Moore and Black Sabbath) Powell was a member of the Brian May -band on the albums Back To The Light and Another World. They were about to go on tour in the fall of 1998. Death At the time of his death, Powell was recovering from a foot injury that had him off the tour with guitarist Yngwie Malmsteen . Cozy Powell died on April 5 1998 due to a car accident in bad weather on the M4 motorway near Bristol . Just before his death, Powell in the studios for the recordings of the new album from former Fleetwood Mac guitarist Peter Green . By that time he was the drummer on at least 66 albums, with also another smaller contributions on many other albums. Powell's death was seen as a great loss to the pop and rock music. Countless rock drummers (and still are) influenced by him. Cozy's drum kits Drum-ups during his career: * 1977-1978 (Rainbow): Ludwig red sparkle: Two 26-inch bass drum pedals with Premier 250, two 14-inch racked toms, two 16-inch floor toms. 6-inch metal symphonic snare. Cymbals (all Paiste): 24-inch chloride (formula 602), 18-inch china, 18-inch crash ride, ride 20-inch, 18-inch crash, two 16-inch crashes, 6-inch and 15 splash inch hi-hat. Ludwig 35 sticks. * Circa 1983 (Whitesnake) Yamaha custom in natural wood finish: Two 26-inch bass drum, two 15-inch toms racked, a 18-inch floor tom and a 20-inch floor tom. 6-inch metal snare. Cymbals (Paiste 2000 series): 24-inch ride, 18-inch china, 20-inch crash ride, 20-inch crash, 18-inch crash, splash and a 6-inch to 15-inch hi-hat. * 1989 (Black Sabbath): Yamaha 9000 series custom black and silver: Two 26-inch bass drums, tom-toms racked four: a 16 x 6-inch, 18 x 8-inch, 13 x 9-inch and 14 x 10-inches. A 18-inch and 20-inch floor tom. 6-inch metal snare. Cymbals (Paiste 3000 series): 24-inch ride, 18-inch china, 20-inch crash ride, 20-inch crash, 18-inch crash, 6-inch splash and a 15-inch hi-hat and a 36- inch gong. Cooperation Musicians who played Cozy among others Tony Martin , Neil Murray, Mario Parga , Brian May, Michael Schenker , John Deacon , Geoff Nichols , Don Airey , Steve Lukather , Billy Sheehan , Jon Lord , Ritchie Blackmore and Ronnie James Dio . Cozy's discography Category:British drummer